


Самый настоящий

by Taytao



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Avengers (2012), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taytao/pseuds/Taytao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Тони длинный язык. У Стива идет кровь из носа. И это не кэпостарк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самый настоящий

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Real Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803107) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> Авторский рейтинг – Mature за непристойные предложения со стороны Тони.  
> Бета – [Геда](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Geda/pseuds/Geda%20)

Позже Тони пытался убедить себя, что в его словах не было злого умысла, вот только нет — злой умысел в них совершенно точно был. Он научился не врать самому себе, потому что кто еще скажет ему правду, и если уж быть честным, то его поступок был намеренно жестоким: Тони хотел выбить хоть какую-нибудь живую человеческую эмоцию на этом каменном лице. Капитана Америку высекли не то из холодного мрамора, не то изо льда — да он даже выглядел как статуя с этой своей суровой рожей и невозможными плечами. И от его настороженности, от осуждения во взгляде, от идеальной, как с картинки, челюсти все просто скрутило изнутри: Тони захотелось врезать ему или, будь это старые недобрые времена до Пеппер, отыметь — а потом врезать.  
  
Тони удивило, насколько остро он почувствовал желание причинить боль. Ему казалось, после Манхэттенской битвы они с Капитаном Америкой пришли к какому-то согласию. Ему казалось, он в целом примирился с фактом, что из-за этого парня — именно из-за этого! — у отца глаза заволакивало туманом, стоило только выпить.  
  
Всю свою жизнь он готовился к… ну, не совсем к такому — к тому, что встретит сводного брата или даже пять братьев, ведь если бы провели опрос «У кого наверняка есть еще одна семья в другом городе», то первое место занял бы Говард Старк. Адвокаты Тони занялись этим в ту же секунду, как умерли его родители. Все до последней буквы было составлено таким образом, чтобы всем прочим детям Говарда, когда те неизбежно объявятся, было кристально, черт возьми, ясно, что единственный законный наследник этого бардака — Энтони Эдвард Старк. Однако никто не объявился, и Тони уже почти поверил, будто он в безопасности, но тут из ледника выкопали Капитана Америку, который оказался в миллион раз хуже любого сводного брата, потому что он-то, похоже, был самым настоящим.

 

* * *

 

Кэп впервые за прошедшие после битвы два месяца вернулся в Нью-Йорк. Они с Романов были на каком-то задании, и та без предисловий забросила его к Тони, словно он был свободной сиделкой. Справедливости ради, судя по виду Кэпа, ему было настолько же неуютно — он неуверенно осматривал временное жилище Тони, сжав челюсть и заложив руки в карманы; Тони с Пеппер жили внизу, пока верхние этажи отстраивали заново.  
  
Тем не менее, Тони решил, что все равно сможет себя развлечь. У Пеппер в тот вечер были свои дела, и он заказал изысканный ужин на двоих, который сервировали на небольшом круглом столе с дамастовой скатертью и свечами. Он представил себе это игрой, кошмарным первым свиданием, и болтал без остановки — в основном о себе, — наблюдая, как Капитан Америка опасливо ковыряет шедевры молекулярной кухни.  
  
И лишь под конец, когда Кэп с подозрением разглядывал свое мороженое из оливкового масла (к слову, просто шикарное), Тони внезапно переполнила враждебность.  
  
— Ну что, — сказал он, подперев рукой подбородок. — Пеппер сегодня не будет, как насчет перепихнуться? Я универсал — могу сверху, могу снизу. Или ограничимся оралом, если анал тебе не по душе.  
  
Он хотел содрать сдержанное выражение с лица Кэпа, и ему удалось на все сто — у того отвисла челюсть.  
  
Вышло даже лучше, чем Тони мог себе представить — потрясение на лице Кэпа тянуло на девять с половиной баллов по шкале Рихтера. Остановиться после такого успеха было просто невозможно. Тони словно стоял напротив аттракциона «Измерь свою силу»; он был уверен, что сумеет выжать десятку.  
  
— Ну же, Кэп, — он повел бровями и пошло втянул нижнюю губу. — Я тебе так… А, понял, ты беспокоишься из-за Пеппер.  
  
Он добавил в голос притворного участия:  
  
— Не стоит. Ты в разрешенном списке. У нас с ней список, — пояснил он со взмахом руки. Никакого списка, само собой, не было; Пеппер бы с него кожу сняла живьем. — Тех, с кем мне можно трахаться. Я обязан вносить в него имена минимум за три дня, — добавил Тони; это звучало правдоподобно. — Ты туда попал уже много недель назад, не переживай.  
  
И его осенило последней дикой идеей:  
  
— Она, может быть, и сама присоединится, когда верне…  
  
Тони ждал, что Роджерс взорвется, ударит его за такую развязность; и к лучшему — драка сняла бы напряжение, а разбитый нос было бы даже не жалко. Но Роджерс не собирался драться. Он выглядел словно растерянный, до ужаса напуганный мальчишка. Господи, да он же и есть мальчишка — сколько ему, двадцать шесть? Тони внезапно ощутил, как собственный возраст окутывает его, словно плащом — каждый сраный год его жизни.  
  
— Я… ты… — Роджерс запнулся и нахмурился. — Люди теперь так…  
  
Он неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону Тони. Общаются друг с другом? Договариваются? Сближаются? В две тысячи двенадцатом за ужином принято разговаривать именно так? Несчастный болван даже не понял, что над ним смеются.  
  
Тони мог бы сдать назад. Вместо этого он выжал газ до упора.  
  
— Я не «люди», Роджерс.  
  
— Хорошо, — ответил тот едва слышно.  
  
— Людям в большинстве своем приходится искать секс по интернету, — продолжил Тони. — «Мужчина ищет мужчину», «симпатичный бисексуал хочет пососать член», «вылижу твою задницу»…  
  
И вот тогда все окончательно полетело к чертям: Роджерса будто бы слегка перекосило — правую щеку и глаз, — и затем он схватил нос рукой и сжал, откинув голову назад, а Тони увидел, как с его пальцев срываются ярко-красные капли. Из носа Стива Роджерса шла кровь, охренеть.  
  
— Я в порядке, — сдавленно сказал Роджерс, нащупал у себя на коленях салфетку и прижал к лицу: по ней тут же расплылись огромные красные пятна. — Мне просто…  
  
Он неуклюже попытался встать, все так же запрокинув голову, и чуть не утянул с собой скатерть. Настала очередь Тони сидеть, уставившись в ужасе.  
  
— Прости, — пробубнил Роджерс. — Мне нужно…  
  
— Ванная там, — Тони показал рукой направление и остался за столом хлопать глазами в одиночестве.

 

* * *

 

Когда вернулась Пеппер, Тони напустил на себя непринужденный вид, но не отходил от нее, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, пока она снимала пальто, а затем сказал:  
  
— У нас Кэп. Мне кажется, тебе стоит проверить, как он, — и махнул обеими руками в сторону спальни для гостей.  
  
Пеппер одарила его тяжелым взглядом.  
  
— Зачем? — спросила она.  
  
В подобных случаях, по мнению Тони, отвечать было лучше всего с буквальной точностью.  
  
— Кажется, я довел его до аневризмы.  
  
Пеппер умоляюще посмотрела на него, и он признался:  
  
— Я напугал его разговорами про секс, и у него взорвалось лицо. В прямом смысле взорвалось. — Он изобразил, как из лица Роджерса хлестала кровь, и добавил, зашагав следом за ней: — Раньше такого не было, честно!  
  
Пеппер выдернула бутылку шампанского из ведерка и высыпала лед в льняную салфетку, задержав взгляд на изысканной сервировке. После чего направилась к гостевым комнатам, а Тони отступил назад.  
  
Пока он ждал, что донесет разведка, появилась Романов и тут же почуяла неладное.  
  
— Что ты сделал? — сказала она; что ж, отлично, защита — его конек. — Где Кэп?  
  
— У него все хорошо. Уверен, что хорошо. — Тони нахмурился, так как на самом деле он не был уверен, что у Роджерса все хорошо. — Мы ужинали, у него из носа пошла кровь.  
  
И… Да, Романов с трудом можно было назвать эмоциональной — выразительность ее лица граничила с полной непроницаемостью, — но хоть какую-то реакцию это должно было вызвать?  
  
— О чем вы говорили? — спросила она таким тоном, словно подобное случалось каждый день. — Когда это началось?  
  
— Ты что, — парировал Тони, — следишь за ним?  
  
Она изогнула бровь. Тони моргнул и сказал:  
  
— Да ладно, ты и правда следишь за ним? — И затем: — За Роджерсом нужно следить?  
  
Но она уже выходила из комнаты.

 

* * *

 

Пару минут спустя вернулась Пеппер, неся с собой окровавленную салфетку.  
  
— Он в порядке? — спросил Тони.  
  
— Да. Думаю, что в порядке, — устало отозвалась Пеппер, опускаясь в кресло. — У него разболелась голова, он лег отдохнуть. Я дала ему пару таблеток аспирина, хотя не знаю, поможет ли ему с таким метаболизмом.  
  
— Теперь Романов шпионит за ним, — сообщил Тони не без ревности. — Ты знала? Что она за ним шпионит? — И затем нараспев проговорил, чтобы перестало крутиться в голове: — Под щитом сидит шпионка и шпионит для Щ.И.Т.а…  
  
— Я… да, — Пеппер вздохнула, кинув салфетку на то, что осталось от стола. — Я знала, что ее приставили к нему.  
  
— Зачем? На кой черт им за Роджерсом-то следить? Он же бойскаут. Что, он паркуется во втором ряду?  
  
Пеппер ответила, если это вообще можно было назвать ответом, уклончиво:  
  
— Не надо разыгрывать его, Тони.  
  
Тони зловеще рассмеялся.  
  
— О, у меня нет такой силы воли. Он просто ходячая красная кнопка с надписью…  
  
— Ему нелегко здесь осваиваться, — тихо сказала Пеппер. — Ему пришлось столкнуться с очень многим. Не забывай, насколько все непривычно для него.  
  
Она нахмурилась и затем продолжила:  
  
— Он разговаривает с предметами. С которыми не нужно разговаривать.  
  
Тони молча уставился на нее. Она застонала и добавила:  
  
— Холодильник, телевизор. Он пытался расплатиться за газету картой. Слушай, — от вида неприкрытого восторга Тони ее лицо посуровело, — ему девяносто три, и первым делом он попадает _сюда._ С ним говорит Джарвис, и вокруг сплошные роботы — как он должен догадаться, что банкомат не разговаривает? Мы живем в мире тачскринов и автоматических дверей, люди на улицах что-то бормочут себе под нос или смотрят на маленький экран в руке. Кофе стоит пять долларов, а билет в кино — восемнадцать, Тони. Оставь его в…  
  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, — Тони даже перешел на серьезный тон, потому что, честное слово, это было просто бесподобно, — что Щ.И.Т. приставил шпионку к Капитану Америке, чтобы она не давала ему разговаривать с торговыми автоматами?  
  
— Это не смешно, — сказала Пеппер.  
  
— До судорог, — сказал Тони.  
  
— Не смешно. — И на лице у Пеппер появилось то самое выражение — «я сейчас разозлюсь по-настоящему», что было совершенно несправедливо, ну серьезно — это же просто золотой фонд комедии. — Тони, ты начинаешь беситься через пять минут, если что-то не работает в точности как тебе хочется. У тебя чуть не случился нервный срыв, когда в городе пропало электричество…  
  
— Интернета же не было! — почти выкрикнул Тони.  
  
— Вот именно, поэтому… На секунду, в качестве разминки для ума, хорошо? Знаю, ты предпочитаешь этого не делать, но хотя бы на секунду поставь себя на место другого человека. Представь, что ты Стив…  
  
— Ой, какая у меня тесная рубашка, — сказал Тони. — А еще… ох… — Он потер свои соски. — О-о, _боже мой!.._  
  
— …и ты оказался в мире, где совершенно все работает не так, как ты думаешь.  
  
Она строго посмотрела на него, и Тони со вздохом откинулся на спинку кресла; все веселье испарялось, когда Пеппер начинала читать лекции.  
  
— Ни один выключатель, Тони. Ни один тачскрин, — продолжала она. — И любой разговор как минное поле.  
  
— Ладно, хорошо, — Тони поднял руки. — Больше не буду предлагать ему секс втроем. Смею добавить, тебе же хуже…  
  
Пеппер застонала и закрыла лицо ладонями.  
  
— О боже, только не говори, что предлагал ему. Нет, правда? Откуда ему знать, что это была шутка?  
  
— А кто сказал, что это была шутка? — спросил Тони и выкрикнул ей вслед, когда она сорвалась с места: — А ты что, отказалась бы?

 

* * *

 

Он уже почти обо всем забыл, но следующим утром наткнулся в кухне на Роджерса, который сидел за стойкой рядом с кружкой кофе и держал в руке… зеркало? Тони обошел стойку и уставился; он не мог определиться, что поразило его больше — багровый кровоподтек у Роджерса под правым глазом или его навыки в наложении макияжа, потому что это определенно была дамская пудреница, а Роджерс аккуратно наносил какой-то бежевый крем маленькой круглой губкой.  
  
Широченные плечи напряглись, когда он бросил взгляд в сторону Тони, но в остальном он не шелохнулся.  
  
— А видел бы ты того парня, — невесело усмехнулся Роджерс, и Тони даже не сразу вспомнил, что в каком-то смысле «тем парнем» был он сам. Он представил себе их драку; выглядело все так, словно он победил, не нанеся ни одного удара.  
  
— У тебя хорошо получается, — отметил Тони. — Не ожидал от тебя таких талантов.  
  
Роджерс снова покосился на него.  
  
— Вы забываете о моем сценическом прошлом, милочка, — сказал он, и Тони неожиданно рассмеялся.  
  
Шутка выбила из него извинение:  
  
— Прости, если я… если это из-за того, что…  
  
Роджерс сжал губы в тонкую линию и отмахнулся.  
  
— У меня так бывает. Ты… разыгрывал меня. Все в порядке. Я понял.  
  
Из ниоткуда возникла Романов.  
  
— Идешь на обследование? — спросила она у Роджерса.  
  
— Нет, — тот захлопнул пудреницу и протянул ей. — Я хочу вернуться в Вашингтон.  
  
— После третьего раза сказали сделать томографию. — Она выхватила пудреницу у него из рук. — И хватит брать мою косметику.  
  
— Я не собираюсь идти в больницу из-за такой ерунды, — сказал Роджерс и вдруг добавил: — У меня есть деньги?  
  
Романов молча посмотрела на него.  
  
— Сколько? Много? — Роджерс повернулся к Тони. — Тиффани все еще на Пятьдесят седьмой?  
  
— Да, — ответил Тони. — Что, потянуло на драгоценности?  
  
— У тебя есть карта «Виза», — сказала Романов подчеркнуто спокойным тоном, взяла из вазы яблоко и откусила. — Проводишь ей и ставишь подпись.  
  
— Я знаю оттуда кое-кого, — Тони решил, это его шанс сделать для Роджерса что-то хорошее. — Из Тиффани. Он обычно сам ко мне приходит. Скажи, что тебе нужно, и он привезет на выбор несколько…  
  
Романов сверкнула глазами — господи, да есть хоть одна безопасная тема с этим парнем? Тони в ужасе смотрел, как лицо Роджерса снова начало странно дергаться, хотя тот пытался взять его под контроль.  
  
— Я… я не знаю точно, что мне… — Роджерс поднял руку, прижал пальцы к носу и под глазом. — Я не знаю, нужно на кое-что посмотреть.  
  
— Ты уверен, что не хочешь пойти на обследование? — осторожно спросила Романов.  
  
— Уверен, — практически огрызнулся Роджерс, и Тони вдруг осознал: это правда, это происходит на самом деле. То, что он принял за холодный точеный мрамор, было лишь маской — а под ней Роджерс разваливался на части.  
  
— Я поеду с тобой, — неожиданно для самого себя произнес Тони, и Роджерс настороженно посмотрел на него. — В Тиффани. Если хочешь.  
  
Пожалуй, он заслужил недоверие, проступившее на лице Роджерса — у того не было ни одной причины не ожидать какого-нибудь подвоха.  
  
— Давай, будем типа братанами. Которые вместе ходят за украшениями.  
  
— Хорошо, — неуверенно сказал Роджерс.  
  
Романов прожигала Тони взглядом, жуя яблоко.

 

* * *

 

Причина прояснилась, когда в лимузине он взял телефон, чтобы сообщить в «Тиффани» о своем приближении; там были отдельные помещения для подобных ему клиентов, а Роджерса как раз не стоило лишний раз ставить под внимание общественности.  
  
— Хотя бы примерно знаешь, что тебе нужно? — спросил Тони, прижав трубку к уху. — Скажу им, чтобы начинали подбирать.  
  
Роджерс не ответил — просто сидел, опустив взгляд на свои руки. На бледной коже снова проступила краснота, и он, похоже, прикладывал усилия, чтобы дышать ровно и держать под контролем лицо, которое по-прежнему вело себя пугающим образом.  
  
— Привет, — машинально произнес Тони. — Тони Старк, буду в магазине через пять минут.  
  
Он повесил трубку, не сводя глаз с Роджерса. Наверное, Романов была права насчет обследования — можно постучать по перегородке, сказать водителю, чтобы разворачивался и ехал прямиком в неотложку. Томография казалась не самой плохой идеей — каким должно быть давление, чтобы сосуды лопались просто так?  
  
Роджерс поднял взгляд; на виске у него тут же вздулась венка.  
  
— Мне не дадут… жениться на ней. На Пегги.  
  
Тони похлопал глазами: Пегги Картер, несмотря на всю красоту, была старше его матери и вообще внушала некоторый ужас. Скажем так, он без напоминаний обращался к ней «мэм». Он знал (все знали), что она и Капитан Америка когда-то были вместе, однако ни разу на самом деле не задумывался о них, ни разу не соединял в уме вот этого Стива с той самой Пегги.  
  
— Нам не… юридически она не… — Роджерс вдруг рассмеялся, накрыв половину лица ладонью. — Она не может заключать договоры, — произнес он дрожащим ртом, изогнув его затем в печальной улыбке. — Какая женщина в здравом уме выйдет за меня, в самом деле.  
  
— Женщины часто ведут себя как сумасшедшие, — поделился Тони. Его личный опыт был тому подтверждением.  
  
— Наверное.  
  
Роджерс выдохнул; он наконец сумел взять себя в руки.  
  
— Неважно, все равно это была эгоистичная затея — не думай, что я не понимаю. Это было нужно мне, а не ей. Она дважды была замужем — трое детей, четверо внуков, один правнук.  
  
Точно, у Пегги был сын и две дочери. Тони тогда был еще ребенком, но запомнил их как крутых тинейджеров: штаны-клеш и солнечные очки, психоделические рубашки. Сына звали Стивом, вспомнил он; боже, это так странно. Тони взглянул на Роджерса — неудивительно, что у того голова была готова взорваться.  
  
— Я просто хотел… — тихо проговорил Роджерс, уставившись на свои руки, — какое-нибудь напоминание… доказательство, что… не знаю. — Он снова посмотрел на Тони. — Но мне же никто не запретит подарить ей кольцо, так?  
  
— Ну уж нет, — ответил Тони. Лимузин остановился напротив входа. — Вперед, за цацками.  
  
— За чем? — переспросил Роджерс.  
  
«Не разыгрывай его», — произнес голос Пеппер.  
  
— За украшениями, — сдался Тони. — Бриллианты, золото.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Роджерс.

 

* * *

 

Тони в свое время приходилось выбирать колечко-другое, поэтому, выяснив, что Роджерс не считает бриллианты лучшим романтическим подарком, он отдал указание принести более старомодные кольца — в виде цветков с лепестками из разноцветных камней. Пусть сделают одно такое специально для Роджерса, решил Тони, это же Тиффани, — с рубинами, бриллиантами и сапфирами.  
  
— Мой друг — патриот, — сообщил он консультанту. Тот присмотрелся внимательнее, округлил глаза и кивнул.  
  
— Ты неплохо в этом разбираешься, — заметил Роджерс, подняв брови.  
  
— Да, глядя на отца, я понял, что стоит развить вкус в украшениях, — сухо ответил Тони, — если не нужны неприятности.  
  
Роджерс скорчил гримасу.  
  
— Узнаю Говарда.  
  
Они посмотрели друг на друга.  
  
— Он закупался оптом, — добавил Тони.  
  
— Прости, — сказал Роджерс, и Тони отвернулся.  
  
Единственной, кому было совершенно плевать на драгоценности, Тиффани или нет, была его мать. Он запомнил, как кривились в улыбке ее губы, когда отец дарил ей плоские прямоугольные коробочки; спустя какое-то время она перестала даже смотреть, что в них.  
  
— Знаешь что? — вдруг вырвалось у Тони. — Это барахло бесполезно. Им ничего нельзя исправить. — Он осознал, что ни разу не купил украшения для Пеппер: он купил ей пятиметрового кролика, купил чеснок и грибы, он купил ей очень хороший велосипед. — Это я тоже понял благодаря отцу.  
  
На лице Роджерса снова отразилось страдание.  
  
— Знаю, — сказал он. — Просто у меня… — Он достал из кармана потертый компас. Откинул крышку и опустил взгляд на потускневшую фотографию: Пегги Картер, какой она была раньше. — Вот это, и… — Он рассеянно прикоснулся к горлу, сдвинул пальцами цепочку; что-то звякнуло у него под рубашкой. — И все. Больше у меня ничего не осталось.  
  
— Это не все, что у тебя осталось, — отозвался Тони. — Пегги еще жива, так ведь? Она в Вашингтоне?  
  
Роджерс кивнул.  
  
— Ну так что мы здесь забыли? Пойдем, — сказал Тони. — Подвезу тебя домой.

 

* * *

 

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, Старк, — сказала Романов; она позвонила, когда они пролетали над Делавэром. — Сломаешь его — чини сам.  
  
Тони закатил глаза и повесил трубку. Он не был готов думать об этом.  
  
Роджерс, казалось, остался равнодушен к тому, что летит на личном самолете Тони. На черный «ламборгини», поданный к трапу, он тоже не обратил внимания.  
  
Дорога к дому престарелых заняла пятнадцать минут. Тони не видел Пегги целую вечность, и она оказалась намного, намного старше, чем он помнил. Однако она расцвела, увидев Стива, протянула к нему дрожащую руку… И перед Тони вдруг открылась безжалостная, страшная правда: Стив Роджерс был мальчишкой двадцати с чем-то лет, а женщине, которую он любил, исполнилось девяносто, и всю свою жизнь она прожила без него. Была женой кого-то другого, рожала от кого-то другого детей. Тони попятился к двери — Роджерс улыбнулся, склонился над кроватью Пегги и поцеловал ее в губы, их пальцы крепко сплелись, — потому что все это было абсолютно, вашу же мать, неподвластно никакой изобретательности и чудесам инженерии. Безнадежно, полный провал, а он ненавидел, когда… когда он не мог, когда ничего нельзя было…  
  
— Говард, — произнесла Пегги, взглянув на него с улыбкой.  
  
И Стив сказал:  
  
— Нет, это Тони, сын Говарда.  
  
Пегги нахмурилась и наклонилась к Роджерсу, прошептав:  
  
— Его сын?  
  
Стив печально улыбнулся и прошептал в ответ:  
  
— Да, Пегс. Это Тони. Тони Старк.  
  
— А где Говард? — спросила Пегги, и Тони увидел, как Стив не может решиться, сказать ли ей, или, скорее, напомнить ли ей, потому что Тони знал — она была на похоронах тридцать лет назад. У Тони встало перед глазами ее лицо: слезы в глазах и подрагивающий рот, горе по его отцу.  
  
Стив в итоге не смог обмануть ее, пусть ложь и была бы добрее.  
  
— Говарда больше нет, милая.  
  
— Нет? — Пегги распахнула глаза, пораженная. — Но когда…  
  
— Я не знаю, — терпеливо сказал он, все так же улыбаясь. — Меня тут не было. Но Тони сейчас здесь…  
  
Тони поднял руки.  
  
— Нет, эй… Я просто зашел поздороваться. Я бы не хотел… Вы, ребята, побудьте вдвоем без посторонних, а я посижу снаружи, мне…  
  
Похоже, Стив понял, что Тони не терпится уйти, и все же смотрел с сочувствием.

 

* * *

 

Тони сидел в вестибюле, высоко подняв воротник пальто, — якобы не желая быть узнанным, но в действительности из-за того, что чувствовал себя мудаком. Он подумал, не уехать ли: «ламборгини» стоит перед выходом, а Роджерс — Капитан Америка, он сам найдет дорогу домой. Вряд ли он рассчитывает, что Тони будет его дожидаться. Он подумает, это странно, что Тони остался, — и будет прав. Однозначно стоит уехать.  
  
Через сорок пять минут вышел Роджерс и опустился в кресло рядом с ним; он выглядел так, словно мыслями сейчас где-то в другом месте. Тони почувствовал порыв извиниться — уже второй раз за день (черт, ему действительно нужно держаться от этого парня как можно дальше). Теперь ему хотелось попросить прощения за то, что не умеет вести себя с людьми: старыми людьми, больными людьми. Он тяжело ладил со смертью и с тем, что нельзя исправить. Но прежде, чем он успел открыть рот, Роджерс начал извиняться сам. Перед ним.  
  
— Обычно все не так плохо, — сказал он виновато. — На самом деле, она чаще в порядке, чем нет. Но если что-то сбивает ее с толку, она вспоминает мое время лучше, чем твое. И когда она увидела нас вдвоем — сам понимаешь, это может запутать.  
  
Тони кивнул, нахмурившись. Он не сразу сообразил, что здесь было не так — Роджерс выглядел счастливым.  
  
— Но в целом все прошло очень хорошо, — добавил тот и откинулся назад, улыбаясь в потолок. — Я рад, что ты пришел: она вспомнила столько всего, о чем раньше не рассказывала… — Он поднял голову. — Ты не говорил, что Джарвис был человеком!  
  
— Ну. Да. Был, — у Тони сжалась челюсть. Странная злость снова начала нарастать: Роджерс лез в его личную жизнь, которую Тони спрятал в ящик, запер и спрятал еще раз.  
  
Роджерс даже не заметил — он по-прежнему был где-то не здесь.  
  
— Да, Пегги рассказала. Она очень любила твоего мистера Джарвиса, — он говорил чуть ли не мечтательно. — И Говарда тоже, конечно, мы оба его любили. Если не считать того, что иногда он не хотел слышать слова «нет». Он делал Пегги предложение целых шесть раз, ты знал? — Роджерс улыбался так широко, что Тони мог заметить слегка неровные нижние зубы. — Последний раз, когда она столкнулась с ним в Палм-Бич во время операции — ты уже слышал эту историю? — а он был с Авой Гарднер. И он бросил Аву Гарднер — представляешь? — и увязался за Пегги, правда, потом его похитили, а Пегги его спасла, и он еще пытался ее облапать, но она сломала ему челюсть.  
  
Тони никогда раньше не слышал, как смеется Стив Роджерс.  
  
— Это моя девчонка, — тихо сказал Роджерс с невыносимой нежностью в голосе. — Моя милая. — Улыбка исчезла с его лица, и он дернулся, поворачиваясь к Тони. — Прости. Тебе, наверное, не очень весело это слушать.  
  
— Шутишь? Отцу все время давали пощечины.  
  
Так оно и было.  
  
— С Пегги ты бы не отделался пощечиной. В меня она однажды стреляла, — Роджерс говорил об этом, словно об одном из самых светлых воспоминаний своей жизни. — И как-то раз она побила Баки… Хотя он просто дурачился, потому что…  
  
Улыбка застыла на его лице, превратившись в гримасу, и пропала совсем.  
  
— Просто дурачился, — закончил он и снова улыбнулся. — У него потом был огромный синяк по всему… — он показал на свое плечо.  
  
— Теперь вижу, почему она тебе так понравилась, — невозмутимо заметил Тони.  
  
Роджерс его почти не слушал.  
  
— Она никогда ничего не боялась, — сказал он. — И сейчас не боится. Это я… — Он с горечью улыбнулся, помотал головой и взглянул на Тони, нахмурившись. — Тебе можно было не оставаться.  
  
— Я и не собирался, — ответил Тони, поднимаясь на ноги. — Проверял почту, увлекся, ну ты знаешь. — Он не знал. — Тебя подбросить?  
  
— Эм, да, конечно, — отозвался Роджерс. — Спасибо.

 

* * *

 

До дома, в котором жил Роджерс, невысокого здания из темного камня, было всего несколько миль. Когда они остановились перед ним, уже стемнело.  
  
— Тони, — сказал Роджерс, повернувшись, и Тони приготовился к худшему, потому что тот смотрел на него с невероятной искренностью. — Спасибо тебе за сегодня. Ты не был обязан это делать.  
  
— Вот именно, я не был обязан, — согласился Тони. — Не вполне понимаю, о чем я думал, если честно. Я, наверное, что-то подхватил. — Роджерс улыбнулся. Сейчас он выглядел не совсем ужасно. — Увидимся, когда увидимся, идет?  
  
— Хорошо, — ответил Роджерс. — Доброго пути.  
  
Он вышел из машины, захлопнул дверцу и слегка стукнул кулаком по крыше. Затем развернулся и поднялся по крыльцу, скрывшись внутри дома. Тони испустил долгий вздох облегчения, завел мотор… и оставил ногу на педали тормоза.  
  
— Твою мать, — произнес он вслух. — Твою ж мать!  
  
Роджерсу, как оказалось, принадлежала лишь половина верхнего этажа, а еще там не было лифта, так что Тони, чертыхаясь, несколько пролетов поднимался пешком. Он постучал — немного сильнее, пожалуй, чем требовалось. Удивленный Роджерс открыл ему дверь.  
  
— Ты что-то за…  
  
— Я соврал, — сказал Тони, проходя без приглашения. — Я _был_ обязан. Я…  
  
Он сбился с мысли, увидев квартиру Роджерса. Там почти не было мебели, только диван, обитый тканью, в центре комнаты, а в углу — кресло и лампа рядом с ним. Вокруг все было заставлено белыми полураскрытыми коробками, словно кто-то ограбил магазин электроники. На кухонной стойке стоял кофейный перколятор. На сушилке для посуды рядом с раковиной лежала одна кружка, одна тарелка и одна ложка.  
  
— Почему ты живешь как политзаключенный? — спросил Тони.  
  
Роджерс тут же начал обороняться.  
  
— Ничего подобного, я… — Он умолк, когда Тони принялся заглядывать в коробки. — Я… понятия не имею, для чего все это дерьмо.  
  
Тони поднял голову от внезапной непристойности. На бледной коже Роджерса проступили пятна, рот был плотно сомкнут. С некоторыми коробками все было очевидно, как с большим плоским телевизором из «Эпл», например, — в отличие от других. За блоками пенопласта и россыпью наполнителя Тони обнаружил видеоплеер «Тиво», весьма неплохой комплект беспроводных динамиков, компьютер, игровую приставку.  
  
— Так, ну, вот это… — произнес Тони, разламывая раковину из пенопласта, — маршрутизатор.  
  
— Неужели? — отозвался Роджерс. — И где у него маршрут?  
  
— Он… — начал было Тони, но оставил эту безнадежную затею и бросил устройство обратно. Было видно, что Роджерс открыл еще несколько коробок, прежде чем послать все к черту. — Поверить не могу, что Щ.И.Т. просто вывалил тебе все без объяснений. Хреновый у них сервис.  
  
— Мне из этого нужно хоть что-нибудь? — у Роджерса подергивалась челюсть. — По-моему, мне ничего из этого не нужно.  
  
— И да, и нет… Не нужно.  
  
Внутри начала закипать ярость, и Тони пришлось глубоко вдохнуть, чтобы не пнуть телевизор.  
  
— Господи Иисусе, — пробормотал Тони, потому что он был прав, и злился из-за того, что был прав: это не его работа, он не обязан этим заниматься. Вот только он и раньше знал, что обязан, и не смог заглушить это знание ни болтовней, ни спиртным, ни жестокостью, ни плохими манерами; у него не получилось спрятать Стива Роджерса в соответствующий ящик и запихнуть куда подальше. — А как же… Неужели Романов ничего не сделала? — спросил он, махнув рукой вокруг себя. — Ее не волнует, что ты живешь вот так?  
  
Роджерс смутился.  
  
— Она сюда не заходила. Никто… Ты первый.  
  
И это словно выдернуло вилку из розетки; Тони почувствовал, как его злость стремительно утекает, будто кровь закручивается воронкой в водостоке.  
  
— Ладно, — тихо произнес он; пора уже было перестать сопротивляться. — Возвращайся в Башню.  
  
Это удивило Роджерса, и Тони отвернулся, бросив взгляд в сторону кресла — похоже, единственного обжитого места во всей комнате. На сиденье лежала книга в твердой обложке, рядом на стене висела доска из пробки. Роджерс прикрепил к ней несколько листков бумаги и пару рисунков — красивая блондинка, определенно не Пегги Картер, и мужчина с копной темных волос и улыбкой чертовой Моны Лизы: Баки Барнс.  
  
— Не могу, — ответил Роджерс почти машинально. — Пегги здесь. И работа — работа тоже здесь.  
  
— У меня твои вещи, — сказал Тони. Роджерс молча уставился на него, и Тони признался: — Отец скупил все твое, до чего смог добраться. Не только то, что было связано с Капитаном Америкой, но и… просто твое. Письма, рисунки. Все, что всплывало на черном рынке. Твой армейский сундук.  
  
Тони улыбнулся одними губами.  
  
— У меня и одежда твоя есть. Наверное, она тебе все еще подходит. То, что было до сыворотки, попадалось реже, само собой. За год до того, как отца убили, нашлась коробка с инструментами для рисования: карандаши, уголь, пара кисточек и высохшие тюбики. Ты написал свое имя на куске липкой ленты снаружи. — Тони сделал движение руками, словно прижимал ленту к крышке большими пальцами. — Экспертиза подтвердила, что это твой почерк. Отец был в восторге.  
  
Роджерс поднял руку; кажется, его слегка мутило. Тони не мог его винить, у него самого голова шла кругом.  
  
— Разумеется, это принадлежит тебе — можешь забрать все назад, — сказал он. — Если тебе будет нужно… Все, что тебе будет нужно.  
  
Он отошел к доске на стене, чтобы присмотреться поближе.  
  
— Пегги знает, что у тебя дома оставалась подружка? — Тони постучал пальцем по портрету красивой блондинки. — Я ее уже видел, в твоих довоенных альбомах есть рисунки с ней. Отец решил, что это твоя бруклинская любовь.  
  
— Вроде того, — сдавленно отозвался Роджерс. — Это моя мать.  
  
Тони рассмеялся, не сдержавшись.  
  
— Настолько в духе отца. Понимал все, кроме того, что действительно важно. Она была совсем молодая, да?  
  
— Пожалуй. Ей было… — Роджерс задумался, — тридцать шесть? Тридцать семь. Когда она умерла. Баки погиб, когда ему было… — Он умолк, загибая пальцы. — Двадцать восемь. Только что исполнилось. — Он провел пальцем по нижней губе.  
  
— А где Пегги? — Тони кивнул в сторону доски.  
  
— Она еще жива, — сказал Роджерс и нахмурился. — Я хочу видеть ее, какая она сейчас, а не какой она была.  
  
— Возвращайся в Башню, — повторил Тони.  
  
На этот раз Стив ответил не сразу.  
  
— Я не думаю, что мне…  
  
— Знаешь, отец искал тебя, когда ты разбился, — перебил его Тони. — В сорок пятом. Несколько месяцев потратил на поиски. Облетел всю Арктику. Тогда он и нашел Тессеракт.  
  
Стив прикусил губу и отрывисто кивнул.  
  
— Он так и не перестал тебя искать, — бесстрастно продолжил Тони. — Раз в год, до самой смерти, просто садился в самолет и летел туда. Как поездки на рыбалку. Ну, по крайней мере, мы об этом думали именно так. Нам казалось, он хочет побыть один, а ты для него удобный предлог — слетаю в Арктику, поищу тело Капитана Америки. Кто-нибудь находчивый мог бы неплохо заработать — настоящий мужской отпуск для настоящих мужиков.  
  
Тони заставил себя улыбнуться и удивился тому, что улыбка оказалась искренней.  
  
— Когда мне исполнилось пятнадцать, он позвал меня с собой. Я был на втором курсе института технологий в Массачусетсе, и кое-что придумал насчет… Видишь ли, техника шагнула вперед, — пояснил Тони. — Стоит уточнить, что мы искали не совсем тебя. То есть, тебя, конечно, но конкретно — твой щит. Вибраниум можно найти по уникальной сигнатуре. Мы решили, что ты будешь там же, где и он. Ну так вот, мы с ним начали наперегонки придумывать оборудование для поисков: радары, сонары, звуковые пушки, акустические датчики, магнитные датчики… Каждый год мы поднимались туда и — бах!  
  
Тони изобразил, будто сидит в кресле второго пилота на небольшом самолете, закинув звуковое ружье на плечо, затем сложил ладони у лица, как бинокль.  
  
— Для меня это было игрой, — сказал он наконец, опустив руки. — Я не думал, что ты где-то там, даже тела твоего не представлял. Ты был для меня чем-то ненастоящим. Настолько, что я даже… Ну, пожалуй, я не хотел, чтобы мы тебя нашли. Потому что тогда бы игра закончилась. Это было самое лучшее время у нас с отцом.  
  
Тони окинул взглядом квартиру Роджерса и тихо добавил:  
  
— Будь он сейчас жив, он был бы просто в бешенстве.  
  
— Тони, — неожиданно серьезно произнес Роджерс, понизив голос. — Ты мне ничего не должен. То, что твой отец…  
  
— Был одержим тобой, — помог Тони, выдавливая из себя ухмылку. — Ты это хотел сказать.  
  
Роджерс открыл рот, но ничего не ответил; он не принял такую формулировку, но и другой не нашел. Он начал заново:  
  
— Ты ничего мне не должен. Я серьезно. Твоего отца больше нет, а ты не несешь ответственности за его…  
  
— Поверь мне, я бы очень хотел, чтобы так и было, — со всей честностью ответил Тони. — Я бы лучше… подрался с тобой, или нанял тебя, или сделал вид, что тебя не существует, но вот что я пытаюсь сказать — семью не выбирают. Ее можно либо принять, либо нет, и кто не принимает — тот скотина. Ты словно приплыл с далекой родины — ну само собой, я должен… Поправь меня, если не так. Тебе тоже от меня никуда не деться, и ты прекрасно это знаешь. Признайся честно — я твой брат, которого ты никогда не хотел.  
  
Роджерс накрыл нижнюю половину лица ладонью, и Тони решил, что у него снова пошла кровь из носа, но затем Роджерс опустил руку — он улыбался.  
  
— Ты… определенно брат, которого я никогда не хотел, — подтвердил он.  
  
Тони рассмеялся со злостью и облегчением и добавил, ткнув пальцем в его сторону:  
  
— Я же говорил. Ты тоже не можешь от меня отречься, что бы ты себе не придумывал.  
  
— И в мыслях не было, — откликнулся Роджерс. — Черт, да ты еще не самое худшее, что на меня свалилось.  
  
— Как мило, — сказал Тони.  
  
— Видишь, я тоже могу быть любезным, — в тон ему ответил Роджерс, и затем, посерьезнев: — Ты прав, мне некуда деться. Я застрял здесь, и меня это бесит, и я ненавижу быть обязанным… кому угодно. Тебе. Но у меня… больше никого нет.  
  
— Я знаю, — согласился Тони. — Не беспокойся, я найду тебе квартиру. Будет твоей базой в Нью-Йорке.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Стив.  
  
— А пока займемся этим, — Тони снял пальто и закинул его на кресло. — Господи боже мой, _этим._  
  
Он снова вытащил маршрутизатор, но потом решил начать с модема.  
  
— Сходи достань нам сэндвичей, — сказал он.  
  
Он сделает так, чтобы все управлялось через компьютер. К черту видеоплеер и стерео, все будет беспроводным.  
  
— Мне с индейкой и швейцарским сыром. И еще горчицы немного, — добавил он, доставая из коробки блок питания. — От пива тоже не откажусь.  
  
Стив на секунду замешкался, а затем, рассмеявшись, потянулся за курткой.  
  
— Ладно, так и быть. Индейка, сыр, горчица и пиво, — повторил он. — Почему бы и нет? Кажется, я наконец почувствовал, каково быть младшим братом.  
  
— Погоди, что? — Тони резко развернулся. — Ты не… Ты родился в тысяча девятьсот восемнадцатом! А я — только в…  
  
— Но ты ведь жил намного дольше меня. И ты гораздо мудрее в том, что касается, ну… маршрутизаторов…  
  
Тони прикусил губу.  
  
— Ой, да пошел ты.  
  
— И всяких штук с огоньками.  
  
Стив пошевелил пальцами и вскинул брови, ухмыляясь, и — ах ты ж…  
  
— Какая же ты зараза! Поверить не могу, что этого никто не замечает! — крикнул Тони закрывающейся двери, но ему стало даже легче, на самом деле: какое-то семейное сходство у них все-таки нашлось.


End file.
